A Life for a Life
by liberatedwhisper47
Summary: Alternate ending to the Merlin series. Merlin assists in the final battle at Camlann in standard form not as Emrys. Arthur is confused and doesn't know how to react. He is also mortally injured. Merlin attempts to save him but at what price? Intense Merlin/ Arthur Bromance maybe more. Maybe a character death Crap summary I know hard to write it without giving spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **First I don't own Merlin or the characters this an adapted plot with alternate ending.**

 **Second, A lot of the first chapter is taken from the actually ending of the series I do adapt it and put most of it in my own words. I had it to it this way in order to make sure I don't leave loose end at the end of the story. It will veer off and get more original but hopefully have the characters stay in character. I wrote this because though I enjoyed the ending of the series it was too sad for me. Yes this will end sad but hopefully not as sad as the originally I will explain why I made it this way at the end of the story but please bear with me and I hope you enjoy my alternate ending I promise it will become original.**

* * *

Arthur slashed his sword down killing another of Morgana's men. He and his men were out numbered. Though his Knights possessed great skill in battle not even the Knight's of Camelot could win against such odds. As Arthur fought his men were being slaughtered around him. Fear filled his stomach. This could be the end. This could be Camelot's downfall.

Arthur parried another blow and was about to go in for the kill when something happened. The sky crackled and a lightening bolt struck into the valley. The bolt killed the man in front of Arthur along with the members of Morgana's army surrounding him. The bolt left Arthur's forces untouched. Only one thing could explain the lightening. Magic. But magic was banned in Camelot. Why would any sorcerer protect Arthur and Camelot? Arthur looked up in an attempt to find the sorcerer and could not believe what he saw. Merlin.

Arthur locked eyes with his servant. Looking into Merlin's eyes, Arthur saw something. He saw desperation, fear and strength. Merlin could not have magic for he was just an idiot, simple-minded servant. If Merlin had magic then Arthur would know. Merlin had even once said magic should not exist in Camelot. This could not be true. Before he could continue to contemplate the meaning of this he heard Morgana scream "EMRYS!" across the valley. Arthur watched has Merlin broke their eye, raised his staff and struck Morgana down with a bolt of lightning. Morgana's body went flying backwards and slammed into the wall of rock behind her.

Merlin's gaze returned to Arthur and briefly their eyes locked again before Merlin raised this staff for a third time and struck down a line of Morgana's advancing troops. Arthur stood frozen in amazement and confusion as he watched his servant, his best friend whip out Morgana's army. It was a dragon's roar that brought him out of his trance. He crouched back in a defensive position preparing for the oncoming attack.

Once again Merlin amazed him. In some foreign tongue that Arthur could not understand Merlin seemed to command the white dragon. Arthur could only look on has the dragon seemed to shrink back and flee at Merlin's command. How much power did Merlin have? How did he not see that he had a traitor in his midst the entire time? For year he had trusted Merlin. He even befriended Merlin. What was Merlin a traitor? He just used his powers to save and protect Arthur and Camelot. Merlin had never brought harm to Arthur but magic was evil. It killed Arthur's father and mother along with corrupting Morgana. Arthur shook off these thought he was in the middle of a war and would have to deal with the Merlin situation later because his men needed him to lead and be their King.

Arthur turned to his men, called his war cry, "For the love of Camelot", and advanced into enemy territory. They struck down any lingering Saxon that dared to fight back. Several more bolts of lightening struck down rows of Saxons. Arthur and his Knight's once again had the advantage. The Knight's of Camelot began to outnumber those of the Saxon's and sooner the Saxon commander was calling for retreat.

The Knights continued to push their advantage. Arthur pulled his blade from an attacking Saxon and turned to find a fallen knight. He approached the man and crouched to his knees. He placed a comforting hand on the man's chest as he watched the Knight takes his final breath. A feeling of sadness overtook Arthur as he was hit with pain of all the men he had lost. Behind he heard the sound of sword being unsheathed and turned quickly to block an oncoming blow. He parried the attack and rose into a standing position. He saw his attacker. Mordred stood there with is blade and the two men locked eyes.

Mordred was full of hate and anger. Arthur was shocked and saddened. Mordred was once a trusted Knight and Arthur stood in disbelief that Mordred would turn against him in such a violent manner. Arthur stood there frozen for a moment unable to kill the man he had once trusted so wholeheartedly.

That moment was more than enough for Mordred to thrust his blade into Arthur's stomach. As Mordred pulled his blade from Arthur he stared at Arthur full of rage and hatred. An intense pain shot through Arthur's body and he felt weak. His vision began to blur and his hand started to shake. His legs collapsed beneath him as he fell to his knees. Mordred began to speak stating that Arthur "gave him no choice" and in that moment Arthur found his remain strength and gutted Mordred. Mordred starred at Arthur with the realiztation that Arthur's death meant his death as well. As emotionless smiled crossed Mordred face and he collapsed in front of Arthur.

Arthur turned and he began to walk away with a handed pressed to his side in attempt to stop the bleeding. He only made it three steps before he collapsed on the ground. An intense wave of pain shot through his body and recognized that he was going to die. Mordred's blow had been fatal. Darkness began to surround his vision and the intense need to sleep other came him. The faces of those he loved and cared for began to come to the forefront of his mind. Gwen, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Gauis and Merlin. Merlin the sorcerer. His best friend. The man that may or may not have betrayed him. Arthur succumbed to his desire to sleep with Merlin being the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Arthur woke to the sound of footsteps and crying. He did not know how long he had been out but he recognized that he was still in Camlann where he had fallen to his injuires. He looked toward the source of the footsteps and saw Morgana weeping over Mordred's body. He reached for his sword in an attempt to protect himself but he knew all to well that in his condition he would not stand a chance against Morgana.

At the sound of Arthur's sword against rock Morgana turned to Arthur.

"You!" she screeched. "You killed him. You shall pay for his death."

Morgana advanced towards Arthur sword in hand. Arthur raised his in an attempt to protect himself, but it was no use. Morgana slashed the sword at of Arthur's hand and the sword toppled to the ground. Morgana stopped in front of Arthur and took stock of his injuries and noticed the wound left from Mordred's blade.

"You have one the battle, but not the war. I will not kill you but rather let you die a slow and painful death at the hand of Mordred." At this she pressed her fingers into Arthur's wound eliciting a scream from his lips. "You will die here dear brother and I will ascend to the throne."

"No, you won't Morgana," a voice boomed through the canyon. Arthur recognized that voice. It was Merlin. Morgana turned and stood at the sound of Merlin's voice.

"Merlin. There is nothing you can do. Your king will die and you will not be able to save him," Morgana said cruelly a flicked her wrist at him sending a wave of magic at Merlin.

Merlin raised his and sent the below back at Morgana. Morgana flew through the air and slammed into the rock wall where she sunk to the ground. Arthur watched the interacting groggy and unfocused. Merlin picked up Arthur's sword Excalibur and stalked toward Morgana.

"You will not win this," he said as he placed the blade at her throat.

"Ha! I am a high priestess no mortal blade can kill me," Morgana replied.

"Like Mordred's this is no mortal blade," he said as he sliced the blade across her chest and placed it over her heart. "Like his it was forged in a dragons-breath," he stated as he plunged the blade into her heart.

Arthur watched as Merlin rose, blade in hand, and crossed back over to him. Merlin dropped the sword and crouched beside Arthur. Arthur in his groggy state flinched away from Merlin.

"You have magic," Arthur whispered.

Merlin did not reply only reached to uncover and examine Arthur's wound. He looked saddened as Arthur flinched away from his touch.

"Arthur," he said in a low voice. "You have been in juried badly. You need medical attention."

"You have magic," Arthur whispered again in a much quieter voice then the first time. He tried to pull away from Merlin once again. Arthur was so confused. He did not know what to do. Merlin was his best friend but he was also a sorcerer. But he did protect Camelot and killed Morgana. Arthur did not know how to feel. He was in a state of turmoil and intense pain.

"Please, Arthur let me help you. Please, Arthur I can't lose you," Merlin admitted clearly on the verge of breaking down.

With those words Arthur relaxed into Merlin's touch as he felt Merlin lift him up and saw the world go black around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- two updates one day! I am surprised myself. I hoping that this whole story will have quick updates. This story is going differently then I originally intended, but I do like it so I think I'll keep going. Sry this chapter is much shorter than the previous but I felt the break was necessary.**

* * *

As Merlin entered camp with Arthur's limp body everyone starred. Whispers spread throughout the crowd that formed as Merlin approached the medical tent. "The servant is sorcerer." "Is the King dead?" "Merlin is a sorcerer." "Did you see what he did to the Saxons?" "He is dangerous." "Did he kill the king?" Merlin ignored these whispers focused on getting Arthur to the medical tent, focused on trying to help Arthur, but the last comment hurt. How could these people think he would harm Arthur, his king, his best friend?

While Merlin neared the tent, Gwen came out and sprinted towards him. She was followed closely by Gawain, Percival, Leon, and Gaius.

"Arthur!" Gwen gasped as so grasped Arthur's hand. "Is he..." she said trailing off too emotional to finish her question.

Merlin attempted to speak but the words were stuck in his throat. It was Gaius who answered after a quick examination of Arthur's prone form, "He is still alive, but gravely injured. To what extent will not be clear until a further examination. Bring him inside."

Dutifully Merlin followed behind Gaius with the others trailing behind him. He was heartbroken. Arthur had been struck by a blade forged in a dragon's breath, and Merlin knew that meant Arthur's chances were slim. No Merlin would find a way to save Arthur. He had to. It was his destiny.

"Lie him on the table," Gaius commanded shaking Merlin from his thoughts. He did has he was told and stepped to the side so Gaius could examine Arthur. The Knights and Gwen gathered around the table. Gwen took one of Arthur's hands grasping it tightly in between both of hers.

"It is as I had feared," Gaius said after examining Arthur's wound. "He was struck by a blade forged in a dragon's breath. It contains strong magic that grantees death to those who are struck by the blade. Though the blow is in a reparable area a shard of the blade broke off and his travelling towards his heart. He has a maximum of four days before the shard reaches his heart."

It was Leon who spoke first, "No! There must be some thing we can do. Some magic that can heal him. Merlin?"

All eyes turned toward Merlin. "Please, Merlin is there anything you can do?" Gwen begged.

"I fear not even Merlin's magic can stop this. The only thing we can do is make him comfortable," Gaius said.

"No, Gaius, there is something I can do," Merlin replied speaking for the first time since entering the camp. He stepped up to the table and placed his hand over Arthur's wound.

Realization spread over Gaius's face. "Merlin, you can't do this," Gaius cried.

Merlin raised his head and look at Gaius saying, "I have to it is my destiny."

He then began chanting, "Ic scæl aberan þás wundian. An ealdorlegu fore an ealdorlegu" and Merlin's eyes flashed gold. Merlin removed his hand from Arthur's side. Color began to return to Arthur's face and his bruises began to fade. Strange movement began to occur at the site where the blade entered Arthur's body. Suddenly a small piece of metal shot out of Arthur's body and embedded itself into Merlin's side. Merlin shrieked in pain and collapsed. Percival caught Merlin's unconscious form and placed him on a neighboring table. The bruises that where once on Arthur started to appear on Merlin's skin. Everyone circled around Merlin.

"Gaius, what is happening?" Gawain desperately asked.

"You stupid boy," Gaius muttered to his ward before answering Gawain's question. "Merlin took on Arthur's wounds. The world demands a balance. The only way for Arthur' life to be saved was for Merlin to give his. A life for a life."

A groan was heard from the neighboring table and everyone turned to find Arthur attempting to sit up.

"Sire," Gaius said, "you must rest."

"Gaius? What happened? I was stabbed," Arthur said as he placed his hand over where his wound once resided. "How is this possible? I was dying. Merlin! Merlin has mag..." The word died in his throat as he saw the familiar mop of dark brown hair and pale skin of his servant on the table next to him. His eyes stopped on the wound on Merlin's side that was identical to the one he once possessed. "Merlin what did you do?" Arthur asked as he swung himself off the table and pushed himself towards Merlin. Arthur wobbled and almost collapsed on his way towards Merlin. He caught himself on Merlin's table and pulled himself up into a standing position. "What happened?"

"Arthur, please lie down. We will try to explain when you are stronger," Gwen replied.

Arthur tried to protest, but no longer had the strength and collapsed into Gwen's arms.


End file.
